A Brother Vindicated
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Stefan nearly killed himself but Elena showed up and stopped him. But was Elena really who he needed to see? What if it had been Damon instead? Alt.Ending to "Blood Brothes". ShortFluff!


AN: Wow, could these two be any more amazing? Like seriously, even when they "hate" each other I can't help but love them and see the brotherly love under the surface. LOL. Maybe I'm reading too much into it but whatever. Enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Stefan or Damon. Isn't it a shame? : (

Stefan stumbled, his head whipping around. He brought his hands up to fist in his hair. Stefan tugged at the hair in frustration. Images blurred together. Damon, Emily. Stefan shook his head, the river coming back into focus. He panted.

"Stefan…"

Stefan clenched his eyes shut. Not again. Please not again.

"Stefan!"

_You got what you wanted, brother. You and me together for eternity. _

"Stefan."

_But it will be an eternity of misery._

Damon gripped Stefan arms with an inhuman strength. He shook him roughly, shouting his name close enough that Stefan wouldn't be able to mistake the worry in Damon's voice.

"Stefan, what the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Damon shouted again.

The glazed over look in Stefan's eyes slowly retreated, leaving his eyes clear and aware of his surroundings. Stefan stared wide eyed from side to side before settling on Damon.

Damon slowly loosened the grip on Stefan's arms and took a hesitant step back. Still, he didn't go far. The slightest lift of his arm would put him back in contact with Stefan.

Damon watched Stefan closely. "Where were you there, brother?" He asked slowly.

Stefan shook his head, his head clearing completely. "Right here." He mumbled.

Damon nodded. "I thought as much."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked wearily.

Damon cocked an eyebrow and reached into his pocket. He opened his hand and stretched it out to offer to Stefan. Stefan looked down at the ring sitting in Damon's palm.

"Put it on, Stefan."

Stefan sighed. "No, Damon."

"Put it on." Damon practically growled.

"It hurts, Damon." Stefan began brokenly. "The things I've done. The things I've been responsible for. How many people have died because of my decisions?"

"You're not a killer, Stefan."

"No? I'm pretty sure I've killed in the past."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Barely."

"It's not only the people I've killed." Stefan said quietly.

Damon eyes flashed and he glared at Stefan. "Don't do that. You don't feel guilty for the things I've done. That's my guilt Stefan, not yours."

"I'm the one who-"

"Who what? Made me turn? You may have been the one to get me to do it but that doesn't make you responsible for my actions. I probably would have made the decision my self anyway." Damon said playfully.

"No, you wouldn't have."

"You don't know that. But that's not even the point Stefan. My actions are my own, mine! Not yours!"

Stefan turned watery eyes on Damon's determined ones. Was it possible that Damon didn't blame him?

Damon glanced nervously in the direction where the sun would be rising very soon. They were running out of time. Damon rolled his eyes and reached for Stefan's hand. He pushed back his brother's sleeve and forced the ring back on his finger.

Stefan's look of defiance did nothing for Damon's current mood. He really wished he didn't have to say this.

"You once made a crucial decision for me. It's my turn to make one for you." Stefan face fell and Damon rushed to continue. "You didn't want me to die. Well I don't want you to die, Stefan. I'm not going to let you die.'

"Everyday's a fight Damon. What happens when I wake up one day and I just don't want to fight anymore?"

Damon shook his head. "That won't happen. I'll be there Stefan…for eternity. You keep that ring on and you keep fighting. And I'll be there to fight with you."

Stefan was silent for several minutes. Damon was going to fight with him. He was going to fight for him. Damon wasn't going to let him die. The realization made Stefan feel lighter than he had in a hundred years. Slowly, he smiled.

"What happened to an eternity of misery?" Stefan teased.

Damon smirked, masking the regret the question made him feel. He had regretted saying that to Stefan the moment it came out but he had been to angry and stubborn to take it back. He may not be able to take it back but at least now he could make up for it.

"It got kind of boring." _I'm sorry._

Stefan laughed. "Bout time." _It's alright. I understand._

Damon grinned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough of this caring and sharing crap. Let's go home. Your crazy girlfriend is driving herself even crazier."

Stefan smiled. "Yeah, let's go home."

Damon and Stefan ran off through the woods in the direction of the Salvatore manor. They ran side by side the entire way.

"Oh and Stefan, congratulations on being the only suicidal vampire in history. Very Edward Cullen of you." Damon taunted.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Damon."

Damon laughed and sped up his pace a little more. Stefan recognized the challenge and ran just that much faster. Later, Damon would claim that he had clearly beat Stefan but really, Stefan didn't mind.

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
